


Fridwulfa and the Little Wizard-Man

by localfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fridwulfa liked the little wizard-man who had moved to live so close to them... [A small character exploration]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridwulfa and the Little Wizard-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes: It has come to my attention some of my fic has been uploaded to a website I do not trust. I would like to make it abundantly clear I do not give permission for my work to be shared on any other website (linking to my fic's URL is fine), or uploaded anywhere without my knowledge and expressed permission. Quite frankly, if I want to upload it somewhere I'll do it myself.

Fridwulfa liked the little wizard-man who had moved to live so close to them. The others in her clan did too, for he helped fix the water when the stream went foul and the elders said he feared nothing.

He had been a warrior in a great war among his kind, and they’d given him shiny ribbons to say thank you. Fridwulfa thought that a good anvil, like Hadulph had been given as his warrior’s gift was far more useful. But Demetrius Hagrid was not like Hadulph. He said that his wars were behind him, but he didn’t seem sad about that. He didn’t like to tell stories of the great battles he had won, when he sat next to her on the mountainside any more than he would when sitting with the Elders in their circles, although he seemed quite happy to hear of their stories of battle and nobility, and always clapped at the right places.

Instead he would tell her of his own world- the world of wizard-men, where he was no tinier than any other of his kind. He would tell of his schooling and how he learnt to use his little stick to solve all sorts of problems. He would tell of his father and mother, although that was harder to understand because they seemed very different to her kind’s way of thinking- they didn’t seem to have Parents in the same way. There was _Kin_ and there was _Friend_ and there was _Enemy_. 

At first she tried to give him the wrong sort of gifts- a fresh strangled sheep, a new tree that he could make things from. He always said thank you and seemed happy enough to make a meal from the sheep or carve things from the wood. In time he started to give her things like that too, pretty things: he made a necklace once from the animal bones around the circles and gave it to her. It was the best thing she’d ever had that wasn’t used for fighting. She learnt to bring him other things he might like- to show him where the different birds had nests, or to bring him to a patch of forest with new plants in it. He wouldn’t take them all- just a few- to collect and look at, and his smile, when he said thank you, was a beautiful miniature sun. 

He understood Giant-speak more than she understood his human language, but he also understood that Giants didn’t often need to talk.

His dreams were different than hers. When Fridwulfa dreamt she was still, and could hear the sounds of the stream and the movement of animals creeping over grass, and the wind in the tree branches. When Demetrius dreamed he forgot these things and sometimes she would sit outside of his cave calling his name to make him wake as he screamed of horrors and water and drowning. He told her he much preferred Giant Dreams to human ones.

Sometimes (but not often, only on feasting days when the elders agreed) Demetrius would use his magic and make himself big as a giant. This was strange because he couldn’t sit on Fridwulfa’s hand or on her shoulder any more, but fun too because although he was as big as a giant he wasn’t a giant which made the differences far more interesting. She was happy when she found out she would have his boy. Even when he started fussing around her about making a Giantess House for them to live in all together, or building a cradle (what was the point in cradles? All giants sleep in the moss on the ground). She liked the thought of a bit of her in something that was a lot of him- with his beetle dark eyes and clever hands and her quiet strength. 

The child was to be his child and he would be like a Father, like the ones in the stories he told. It would make him happy when Fridwulfa and her Kin moved on. It was her final gift to him, her little wizard-man _Friend_.


End file.
